The Ghosts
by olga.roditi
Summary: After a night of passion Gibbs feels guilty moving on loving someone else except Shannon so he asks Tony to forget what happened and move on. Tony leaves DC after that only to return three years later a different man.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After a night of passion Gibbs feels guilty moving on loving someone else except Shannon so he asks Tony to forget what happened and move on. Tony leaves DC after that only to return three years later a different man. 

**_Chapter 1_**

It's been three years. Three years since he left everything and everyone behind. Three years since he last spoke to his family-yeah he exchanged a few emails with Abby over the years but nothing much. Three years since he left the love of his life. But Tony didn't regret it. He would wake up from nightmares over that night and he would cry himself back to sleep but he knew it was for the best. Only two people knew the truth about that night and they were always there for him.

_Flashback_

Tony didn't go to work that day. He couldn't. he couldn't find the strength to face him so he called in sick. He was in one side of his bed feeling desperated. What would he do now? He was so immersed into thinking that he almost missed his phone ringing. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now but he saw the caller and couldn't find the strength to ignore it. He answered the phone but didn't say anything. Tony? Jimmy asked.

-Yeah… his voice a whisper

-Are you alright? Vance said that you called in sick? Are you feeling ok? Do you want me to come over on you? : Said Jimmy worried.

-No Jimmy I'll be okay. At least I think I'll be… :the last part was barely a whisper but Jimmy heard it.

-Tony what happened? Did something happen with Gibbs?

Tony couldn't take it any more. When he heard his name he started crying so much that he couldn't breathe.

-Tony? Tony are you alright? Tony I'm on my way to your place, ok? I'll be there in a few.

Tony heard Jimmy hang up and he knew that he was on his way there. But Tony couldn't stop sobbing no matter how hard he tried.

Ten minutes later he heard the front door open and close Tony? Jimmy asked. Tony was still in the same position earlier when Jimmy got into his room leaving the door open and kneeled next to him. When Jimmy hung up on him Tony had started crying again. _Dinozzo's don't cry_ heard his father say. He felt pathetic. When a few minutes had passed and Tony calmed down, he looked up and saw Jimmy's concerned eyes. But he wasn't alone. Ducky was right there looking like he wanted to cry. Great. Now he had to tell Ducky.

_End of flashback._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Tony felt really good talking to his friends. They were very supporting and helped him make some decisions. Now, three years later Tony was the leader of Ghosts a squad team that hunted down terrorists. Everyone respected him especially his team.

Apart from him, his team had six more members – four men and two women- and they would all die for him. Over the years they have travelled around the world bringing justice by putting criminals in prison. Tony had worked with a lot of people and was respected by everyone. He learnt a few more languages and travelled the world. He had some very powerful recourses above criminals and the government. SecVan and the president where friends with Tony and they would always count on his opinion. But Tony had enemies too. One of them was Lorenzo Garcias. And he's the reason why after three years Tony was finally returning home.

**I'm sorry it's short but next chapter will be a bit longer i promise. Since this is my first story i really want to hear what you think so please review and thanks to those who already did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Gibbs pov_

It's been almost three years since that night. The night that Tony became his. The night that he had shattered his agent's heart and left him broken. It wasn't easy for him either. These last three years he would wake up every morning remembering the night they had spent together and he would always put his hand on the other side of the bed searching for his lover. Then he would open his eyes and the reality would hit him so hard that every morning he had tears in his eyes. But he didn't have a right to feel like that, he was the one that ended this before it even started after all. Gibbs knew that he shouldn't be happy. He didn't deserve it since he was the reason his family was dead but he couldn't help himself. Every time he would think of Tony he could feel his heart trying to get out of his chest. When Gibbs found out that Tony had left without ever saying goodbye he felt that he would die right there.

_Flashback_

Gibbs was feeling like shit after last time. He had made love with Tony and it was amazing but he couldn't help himself but feel guilty over Shannon. Tony knew something was wrong the moment he saw his eyes but he didn't ask; he just waited until he was ready to talk to him. Gibbs was deep in his thoughts and didn't even realize what he was saying until the words left his mouth.

"It was wrong. I don't know what got into me but it won't happen again. I won't-I can't be with you."

He saw the hurt in Tony's eyes but his guilt overwhelmed him and he couldn't stop. I love you he heard Tony say. Those words affected him-touched him but he had to ignore this feeling and continue. He knew he shouldn't say what came out of his mouth next but he didn't realise WHAT he was saying until later that he had calmed down.

"This is all your fault. If I hadn't met you none of this would have happen. Why did I have to dump into you that day?" he was furious mostly to himself but for some reason he took it out on Tony like he used to do on most of the times that he was angry. Ha had asked Tony to get out of his house and that they could never be together because he wouldn't do the same mistake again. Hearing this Tony got up from the couch, took his things and left. Gibbs was still standing in the same spot after moments had passed and he started to calm down. A couple of hours later he tried to rethink everything that had happened while working in his basement. Tony didn't say anything. Only "I love you". He didn't try to protest or calm him down and Gibbs realised that he screw up big this time. The worst thing was that he didn't even mean any of the things he said.

The next morning Gibbs got to work really early trying to find a way to apologise. Ziva and McGee got into the bullpen at exactly 8.00 am. They all knew that Tony always was late what they didn't expect though was director Vance telling them that Tony was off today because he was sick. Gibbs gut told him that something was up but he thought that it was only the young man trying to cope with everything. The next day Tony still was nowhere to be found and now his gut was screaming to him, especially after the cold and angry looks that he was getting from his ME and Palmer. That afternoon everyone was worried since Tony wouldn't pick up any of his phones and he wasn't home either since Ziva, McGee and Abby had passed the previous afternoon and Tony was nowhere to be found. Even some of his things weren't there. Gibbs didn't know what to think. He tried calling him a couple of times and when that didn't work he thought that Ducky would know something but the ME wouldn't say a word. When a week passed, everyone was worried about him. Abby even tried to locate him from the GPS in his car and his phone but she got nothing. When Monday came Gibbs knew that something was up when he looked in Abby's eyes. They were red and he wondered how long she was crying and why. _Did something happen to Tony? _He didn't get the chance to ask though because Vance came in the lab followed by Ziva and McGee.

"I am sorry to inform you that Agent Dinozzo isn't working with us anymore. He resigned from NCIS last night."

_What? Tony resigned?_ Gibbs thought.

"What? Why? Is he alright?" Ziva and McGee were asking. _Thank God they are here._

"Dinozzo is fine. As far as I know the reasons for his department are personal. From what I gathered Dinozzo left DC this morning. We'll talk about the new SFA later Gibbs. Now back to work people" Vance said.

_End of flashback_

**_Thank you so much for the here is chapter 3. What do you think?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_Gibbs pov_

Abby stayed in contact with Tony over the years but apart from that no one knew anything about him. Well Ducky and Palmer knew but they wouldn't say a word no matter how hard Gibbs tried.

"He's fine Jethro or at least as fine as he can be giving the sircumstances. That's all you need to know." was all Ducky would say with a harsh tone. Palmer would only talk about the cases and then turn his back on the team leader. Gibbs understood that they knew the truth and blamed him. They were right though. He blamed himself too.

His thoughts were interrupted by Vance. They exchanged a look and Gibbs followed him. Getting in the MCRT Gibbs saw that Fornell, Mark and SecVan who was in the screen, were there too. '_NCIS, FBI, CIA and SecVan huh? Things are bad_.' Gibbs thought.

"What's going on Director?" Gibbs asked

"A terrorist with the name Lorenzo Garcias is in DC." Fornell said.

"I think I've heard of him. What's this gotta do with NCIS?"

"We're joining forces to catch him. Everything goes cold until then. We're bringing help too." Vance said.

"What kind of help?"

"The Ghosts" SecVan answered.

_'The Ghosts?' _Perhaps Gibbs was old fashioned but he had heard of them. They had come out of nowhere and had taken down terrorists that noone could.

"It seems that the leader of Ghosts and Lorenzo have unfinished business. They hit hard on one another. It appears that Lorenzo came to DC because he couldn't take him down in Africa or Iraq." Mark said.

"Gibbs I want you and your team on this but we're only here for support. The Ghosts are taking the lead." Vance said and there was something in his voice, like he was hiding something.

"The Ghosts will be arriving tomorrow at 12.00 at DC. Your teams will be there to make the introductions and they will decide what happens next. That's all gentlemen. I expect your full support on this."

"Yes sir" They all said and the screen went black.

"Gibbs in my office." Vance said.

_In Vance's office_

"What's wrong Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Tomorrow I want you to be ready for what you'll face. I can't tell you more because I don't know everything but expect everything and follow their every order. Clear?" Vance said.

He was hiding something but it would have to wait for now. Gibbs nodded and headed out.

Once in the bullpen he informed his team about tomorrow but kept to himself the conversation he had with Vance. They all started talking about the Ghosts. They couldn't believe they would meet them. Even Ziva was overwhelmed by that. Abby started telling what they had done and how great they were but Gibbs wasn't listening anymore because he saw the way Palmer and Ducky excanged a look of sadness and fear perhaps? They knew something that was for sure.

**End of chapter. Next chapter will be the meeting of Tony and Gibbs. So what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Tony' s pov:

They had two hours in front of them until they arrive at DC and other twenty minutes until they got to the place where they would meet the other teams. Among of them it would be Gibb's team. Tony's team. His family. Well not any more but still… He had already talked with Ducky and Jimmy last night about how to act around them but Tony knew that the moment he would see Gibb's eyes his heart would stop beating.

Their motorcycles were already waiting for them. They were always moving by them with black jackets and black helmets, all looking the same so no one would recognise them.

Two hours passed quickly. The others exchanged looks because they were worried about Tony. Tony had told them what had happened not in details but they knew enough to understand how hard this would be for their boss and friend so they decided that they would do anything to help and support him. They were gonna meet the others in a big field so they could talk to them and Tony would tell them what to do.

As they were getting closer they could see four cars waiting for them. The three were with the teams and the last one was send by SecNav to move their luggage to the hotel so they wouldn't carry it along. They wanted to scare them a little so they'll know not to mess with them.

Gibb's pov:

When we arrived at the place where the meeting would take place we saw everyone else there. There was a car from the government too. We all got out of the car and we waited until a few minutes later we heard the noise of motorcycles. We saw seven people on Ducati's heading towards us. They were all wearing the same outfits. The one in the front –the leader- was followed by the other six. They stopped almost five meters away from us. We all got up from our places and we waited for them to approach but they didn't even turn of the engines. They just kept starring and making more noise. We looked at each other because we didn't know what to do. What the hell where they doing anyway? Their leader turned of his engine and raised his hand a little for them to see. When he lowered it again all the engines stopped and they all took their helmets off so we could see them. Their leader got up from the motorcycle, turned his back to us so he could put his helmet away, put on his sunglasses, fix his hair – the bastard was taking his time but I got tired of waiting so I started to approach him. When I took the first step all hell froze. The Ghosts were all standing with guns in their hands and an expression with no emotion. We reached for our guns –even though we didn't want to- it was only a reflect action. The others stared angrily at me and told to back off but all I could was the leader. He reminded me so much of someone. He had the same hair colour with Tony only his was shorter and the same height only this guy had muscles everywhere. Yes he looked like Tony but he wasn't. He couldn't be, right?

When the leader turned and I saw him everything froze. I couldn't move or even breath. I was just standing there staring. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. After a while I heard him talking "Calm down guys." And then I knew for sure that it was him. Tony.

**Thank you so much for the reviews.I know it's short... i'm sorry... i promise next one will be longer. So what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Third person's pov

Tony saw Gibbs but he didn't react. He tried to stay calm but his heartbeat was rising. All he wanted to do was look into the silver haired man's eyes and forget everything. But he couldn't let that happen. So he turned around, took his helmet off. Put his sunglasses on and fixed his hair.

Then all he saw was his team taking their guns out and aiming it on… Gibbs?

_Oh my god! Why did they do that?_ Tony thought. But then he saw it. Gibbs had moved on trying to reach him and his team reacted. It was now or never. Tony took a deep breath and turned around facing them.

"Calm down guys." Tony said.

As he said it everyone lowered their weapons and stood still. He looked at his ex-coworkers and friends who were frozen in their spot. Tony went forward with a smile on his face. When he was two meters away he introduced himself.

"Hey everyone! I'm Special Agent Antony Dinozzo and I'm the Ghosts leader."

"Hey, I'm Special Agent Mark Newton. I'm with the CIA. Special Agent Tobias Fornell with the FBI and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs with the NCIS." Mark said pointing with his hand at the other men as he spoke and shook Tony's hand.

Tony nodded at the other two men in aknowlegement and turned his head a little to his team. They understood immediately. They took their bags and headed to the car.

"Ok. Follow us to the warehouse so we can get started. Three of my people will be escorting you there so you won't get lost." Tony said in a serious tone looking at Mark. They all nodded and got into their cars. Gibbs just stood there frozen. Tony turned towards him, they locked their eyes for a minute before turning back to his motorcycle.

Gibbs pov 

I can't believe it! Tony is here. He's back. And he's the Ghosts leader? How did that happen?

? Tony was talking with Mark but I couldn't listen to them. He's so different. He's confident and serious and independent. His body is full of muscles… I have to admit he's really beautiful. As the others got in their car Tony turned and looked at me. His face doesn't show any emotion – nothing. My heartbeat starts rising and I fell my stomach full of butterflies. I haven't felt like that since that night. I feel alive and I know I have to make it u to him. I have to make him forgive me.

We get in the car and we start follow them. No one says anything during the ride. After a couple of minutes we see Tony's team separating from us except for three who ride in front of us.

"Did something happen?" I ask not realizing that I said it out loud.

"Three of them will escort us to the warehouse. That's what… Tony said. I don't know about the others." Ziva explained to me. I nodded.

Twenty minutes later we parked in front of a huge warehouse with high security. As we enter the building there is a huge room with computers and a huge screen on the wall.

"WOW" McGee exclaimed.

A door opened and all the members entered the room. They came and talked to us.

"Make ourselves at home." A girl – Rebecca said smiling. After a few minutes the door from the room upstairs opened revealing Tony and another man behind him.

"In your positions." Tony ordered. His team sat in front of the computers.

"You know what to do. I'll be in the conference room with the others if you need me. Follow me. I'll tell you what I need from you." He said.

The conference room was a big room with a round table, three computers in the corner and a big screen on the wall.

The next two hours we spent with Tony telling us our assignments and informing us about Lorenzo Garcia even though I got the idea that he wasn't telling us everything.

"Is there something else?" Fornell asked

"What do you mean Agent Fornell?" Tony asked

"I think that you're not telling us everything. I'm sure everyone here agrees with me."

We all turned and looked at Tony who seemed a little angry.

"There's nothing else that You need to know Agent Fornell." Tony said.

Everyone got the message loud and clear. Yes there are more. No, he won't tell us and we should drop it if we love our lives.

Tony got up. "That's all. You all know what to do. If you hear anything tell me or Agent Smith here. Thank you everyone." And with that Tony left the room. They all started talking about something but I couldn't follow. All I could think about is talking with Tony. I approached Agent Smith.

"Where is Tony right now?"

He gave me a cold look but answered nevertheless.

"Agent Dinozzo is in his office in a meeting. Is there something I could help you with?"

"No. thanks."

The next couple of days passed quickly. We were all searching for Lorenzo and his team in our offices and at night we would go to the warehouse to inform the others. I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Tony yet so I decided to go earlier today.

"Rebecca, is Tony here?" I ask once I get in the warehouse.

"Sure Agent Gibbs. He's in his office." Rebecca says smiling. I nod and head to his office. I decided to knock for the first time in my life.

"Come in" I hear Tony say and I enter the room. Tony is writing something until he looks up and freezes. After a minute had passed with the two of us starring each other Tony blinks a few times and then his face goes cold.

"What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?" he asks. I have been hearing him calling me Agent Gibbs the last couple of days but I thought or actually hoped that he would be different once we'd be alone. Yeah, right…!

"Can we talk?" I ask calmly. I know what I have to say and although I'm afraid I have to say it.

"Sure. Take a seat."

Tony's office was big with a desk, a computer, a screen in the wall which it's black and red and has paintings on it.

"So what can I do for you?" tony asks all professional as I sit down.

"Is this how it's going to be Tony?"

Tony's pov

I have so much work today. Thank God I didn't get the chance to stay alone with Gibbs the last couple of days. Well me luck just changed. The moment I saw Gibbs enter my office my heart stopped but fortunately I managed to control myself.

"Can we talk?"

No, but I can't say that, can I? So what do I do? Well I will keep it just work for now and see how it goes. God I miss him. I keep calling him Agent Gibbs and I can see that he doesn't like it.

"Is this how it's gonna be Tony?" he asks. Well Jethro what do you want me to say? You ended it. I don't say it out loud but he must have seen it in my eyes. He doesn't say anything about it though.

"You left without a word. You didn't even say goodbye Tony. Abby was crying for days thinking that something happened to you." He says. A few months after I was gone I send an email to Abby explaining. I felt really bad about leaving withoutsaying goodbye to Abby. She was always like a sister to me.

"I thought that too for a while. My gut was telling me that something was wrong, that you weren't sick but I could have never imagined that you would just resign NCIS like that." His voice was a whisper and he looked sad.

Why was he looking like that? Was he really sad about what happened?

"I'm sorry." Gibbs says. What? He is sorry? He's sorry for sleeping with me? After all this time he still regretted sleeping with me. I couldn't say anything. What can I say?

"Tony it's not what you think. I don't regret… that night." I look up in his eyes trying to figure out what he's saying. Gibbs looks honest.

"Then what?" I ask not sure what to expect. He takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"I'm sorry about… what I said, I…" so he doesn't regret that night and he's sorry about what he said. So he feels guilty. Guilty that I had to resign because of him. So he really didn't love me. Then why the hell did he sleep with me? Anger starts rising inside me. Gibbs saw the change in my eyes. "Tony?"

"So why did you sleep with me Gibbs? Was it fun for you to sleep with someone who was in love with you?" I close my eyes. Come on Tony don't do this now. Calm down. Ok I can do this. I turn around looking at the window.

"I think we're done here Agent Gibbs. You should go." I say. Please go, please. I need to think and I need to calm down or I'll start crying right in front of you and I can't let you see me like that. How could he do this to me? I would die for him in a heartbeat regardless of his feelings. Why did he have to hurt me like this? A couple of minutes pass. I thought Gibbs had left but then I heard it and I froze.

**1,682 words.. yeahh.. i'm sorry for the delay. so what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs pov

Ok I didn't expect that. Tony was furious and he just yelled at me. Did he really think that it was fun for me? That night was the most important night –well not of my life- but it was very important to me. He was very important to me. He still is. Didn't he know that? Of course he didn't. I never told him before and I didn't show it either. I was always yelling at him and head-slapped him but we had a connection. He always managed to calm me down and so did I. Wait a sec. Tony just said that he was in love with me so does that mean that he doesn't love me anymore? I can't think like that. I have to make him understand how I feel, I have to make it up to him for what happened. I need him to forgive me. So what do I do?

"I love you." I say out loud without even thinking. WOW. Did I just say that? Yeah I did and I surely mean it.

Tony's body is frozen, ok is that a bad or a good thing? Maybe he's thinking about it or he doesn't know how to reject me. I think I'm starting to panic.

"Don't." he says. What?

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say it when you don't mean it." He sounds a little pissed but most of all he sounds sad.

Like he has given up hope. He's given up on me – on us. When he turns and looks at me I see that I was right. I have to make him understand. I stand against him so he can see in my eyes and know that what I'm saying is true.

"I'm sorry. I' sorry for saying what I did and I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't regret what happened Tony. It was… amazing. But I was overwhelmed by guilt for Shannon and Kelly that's why I reacted like that. It wasn't fair for you and I'm sorry for that. I love you Tony no matter what."

Tony just stands there and looks at me. Does he even believe me? I approach him and I place my hands in his face.

"Will you say something? You're killing me." Tony takes a deep breath and gets ready to say something when his phone starts ringing. He goes and picks it up.

"Dinozzo." He says and clears his throat.

"Chi sei?" (who are you?)

"Hai sentito qualcosa?" (did you hear something?)

He just listens for awhile.

"Ok, grazie." He hangs up.

"We have work. We'll talk later." Says all professional. We walk out together and when we reach his team he says "I was on the phone with a contact. He says Lorenzo brought some of his friends early this morning."

"Who did he bring?" Fornell asks.

"Mustafa" Tony answers looking sad?

"But Mustafa goes nowhere without Abdul." Rebecca states. Ok, what's going on here? Who are they?

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Mustafa is an assassin. He works for Abdul. He's like his personal bodyguard, he doesn't go anywhere without his boss."

"I will get in touch with some people in Turkey and see what I can find." Mark says taking his phone out of his pocket.

"I will ask some friends to find everything they can about them" Ziva says.

"I'll try to find out how they came in DC." Fornell says.

"We can help with that. McGee." I say. McGee looks at me "On it boss."

"Bring him in." Tony says and walks away.

Third person's pov

Tony was in his office with Mustafa and Abdul Kemal for two hours now. Gibbs was starring at his door from time to time, mostly when he would hear yelling from the inside. Fornell, McGee and Ziva came half an hour ago with news. After a few minutes passed Tony opened his door and everyone turned their eyes on him. When Abdul and Mustafa had left the building Tony turned to his team.

"What do you have?"

"We're close on finding one of Lorenzo's men." Said Agent Smith.

"A friend of mine told me a lot of interesting things about Mustafa and Abdul. They do everything in the open –no questions asked" added Ziva.

"Maybe we can sent them back as a threat to the people. Then Lorenzo's plan will have to change and we can catch him then" Fornell suggested.

"I don't think so" Mark said as he entered the bullpen. "From what I learnt, Agent Dinozzo has worked with Mr. Abdul in the past. Maybe they can do it again, if they haven't already that is." He continued looking at Tony. They all turned to him. Tony stayed for a while then he turned and walked away.

When the night came Gibbs was alone in his basement drinking bourbon. Tony entered Gibbs place and headed to his basement.

Gibbs pov

I hear someone enter my place and I wait. It's either Fornell or Ducky. It could also be one of my teammates too. Well I wasn't expecting Tony tonight. He hasn't looked at me once from the moment he came in so I know it isn't good news for me. Well I'll just have to take it. I pour him a glass of bourbon and pour one for me too. I go and sit next to him on the stairs and give the glass to him.

"It hurt like hell when you threw me out. My heart was ripped apart. I stayed a week in bed thinking what I had done that pissed you of." I want to object but I know he's not done yet. Crap! Is that really how he felt? Yeah I knew it would be bad but hearing it now made me feel even worse.

"I knew someone would come looking for me eventually so I stayed with Ducky. Jimmy was always there too. They were really supporting. They helped me decide what I wanted to do next. I decided to go to Italy for awhile to clear my head. They would call me every day to make sure I was alright. I had an offer for work from Spain in the past when… when Jenny was alive but I refused so when they found out I had resigned from NCIS they contacted me."

Well I was more than stunned. I didn't expect any of this, that's for sure. I want to know more but I need to know something else too.

"Why?" I ask. He looks at me confused.

"Why did you say no?" he looks back down.

"It was when you came back from Mexico. I knew you weren't 100% back. Some memories weren't completely back. I couldn't leave you like that." Jenny never said anything when she asked me if he could become a good leader. Fuck. How did I miss this?

"You shouldn't have stayed because of this." I say. I can see a small smile appear in his face.

"I guess I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you." But eventually you did it Tony. You left me. And I deserved it.

"I'm sorry." I say. No wonder he doesn't love me anymore.

"You're wrong you know" what? I look up and lock eyes with him.

"I still love you. I tried so hard to forget everything and leave you behind. When I was dreaming of you and I would wake up crying and begging to forget I was determined. I locked my feelings so they wouldn't get in the way of my work and it worked. But when I saw you again… I guess I couldn't hold them back."

My heartbeat skipped the moment he said he still loves me. I had to try hard to listen to what he's saying. I don't know what to say so I respond with the only way I know he'll understand how I feel. I grab his face with both my hands and kiss him. Tony didn't respond at first and I thought he would reject me but after a moment I felt him move closer to me and hug me. It was a soft, sweet kiss full of love. The love we didn't admit for ten years. The love we had to hide from everyone. It ended quickly but we stayed close to each other.

"I love you and I know you love me too but I also know that I have to earn your trust back, in order for us to be together. I promise you that I will make it up to you, Tony. So for now we'll take it one day at a time and see how it goes." I say reassuring him that I won't push him. I can wait. Tony smiled at me. The smile that makes my heart jump and he gets up.

" I should go home. We have work tomorrow." I would love it if he stayed so I can have him in my arms but I also understand him so I just nod. I get up and lead him to the door. He turns to me, smiles and leans in to kiss me .

"Goodnight Gibbs."

"You know you shouldn't keep calling me Gibbs, but you can call me whatever you want."

Tony had a playful face. That wasn't good. He came behind me, hugged me with his lips on my ears and with a whispering and lustful voice said "Don't worry babe, soon I will yell your name in pleasure. That's a promise. But I think for now we should wait. Don't worry though I will make it worth the wait."

Fuck. This man will be the end of me.

"Goodnight Jethro" and with that he left. How could he leave like that? Doesn't he know what he does to me? I need a shower. A really cold one.

Third person's pov

While Tony was taking his shower Tony got out of his car and headed to his apartment with a smile on his face. He knew they had a lot to talk about but he was happy that Gibbs loves him and that's all he wants.

"Hello Anthony" a male voice said from behind him. And Tony knew that voice very well.

"Lorenzo."

**Thank you so much for the reviews. you made my day. :)**


End file.
